zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragunov 1
Dragunov_1 (better known as d1_studios now) is one of the most famous movie makers on the children's site, zimmertwins.com. He is known for his 3 famous series: Edgar's Email (comedy), Portal Warriors (sci-fi/action), and Epic Fails (comedy). Like Blahbumian and Vik19, both friends, he is considered a ZT Veteran. He has 4 Must-Sees, with two having over 1000 views. Each video he makes gains an average 40 views, around 100 views away from Rad's record. He is one of the few users that has earn comments from Site Editors, such as Jason, TinyRobot, and Nessa, which causes him to bring over 680 videos, close to 700. He retired in November 2013, although not many users noticed, but soon returned on June 9th, 2014. He is now offline. History Early Years (January 2005 to May 2010) In early January 2005, a few months after ZT was made, he joined ZimmerTwins (of course, by asking his parent's permission) with the username of Toonboy_1. At the same time, Vik19 had join. Within 5 years, Toonboy_1 had 612 videos. and Vik19 having 900 to 1000 videos. 30 days before the original site was about to close, he and Stormrox had a flame war, which lead other users to join in. By the time the site closed, he was offline for a year. A New Beginning (2011) On January 2011, a year later, Toonboy_1 was back again. However, misspelling his email address, he had to make a new one. After watching an episode of Deadliest Warrior, he came up with the name: "Dragunov_1". The Dragunov is a Russian Sniper Rifle, one of his favourites. The "_1" has always been with him for usernames. By the time he came on, he promised his first video would be about Edgar. With in 20 minutes, 7 Edgar's Emails were made. Edgar's Email From January 2011 to Augest 2012, Edgar's Email has been proven to be the funniest, well-thoughted, craziest, and mainly, one of the longest series on ZimmerTwins. Currently on his fourth season, email #226, Dragunov_1 promised he will never end the series until he would reach Email #1000. Unfortunately, Edgar's Email had it's downsides as well. In April 2011, an email was deleted for "crude behavior", thus giving Dragunov_1 his first (and only) warning on ZT. Dragunov_1 has been known to screw up and Email numbers. A big example is Email #77. There are two with the same number. According to him on a chat with a few fans, he proclaims that it was supposed to be a two-part episode, but he soon forgot about it. During the hiatus, Dragunov_1 stopped at Email #243. When he renewed, he started the series at Email #244 immediately. Edgar promised that the series would end at Email #300. The series currently ended at Email #255. Portal Warriors In March 2011, Portal Warriors, a sci-fi series that contains scenes from a few video games, was made. He made a sign up video, which soon grew popular for its commercial. Within 24 hours, it became a Must-See video (Like Vik19, Dragunov_1 got two Must-Sees within 48 hours). The series is about teenagers fighting against mutants, who took over the aliens, which soon invade Earth. Eventually, the humans win. This is the only chapter in the series that was not cancelled. Portal Warriors 2: Revenge of the Mutants 2 weeks after the season finale, and a positive review of 4/5 to 5/5, Dragunov_1 made a second story. After Natanel (now an main protagonist) has a vision of the mutants fighting for revenge, it comes true. However, the war isn't anything as it seems. Miles Wright turns out to be hostile, and kills Bullseye, Megadude, and Mike, having James, Sophia, and a few others helping him. Desperate for vengeance, Goku, Hayley, Natanel, Speed, Zorua, and Viper, a new character, go out to hunt Wright down. The series unfortunately cancelled. Portal Warriors 3: Final Vengeance (also known as PW3) Although PW2 was still being made, Dragunov_1 proclaimed that a PW3 was coming out. He said it was going to come after PW2 is done, approximately 3 weeks after its finale. A spoiler shows that Viper, Natanel, Zorua, and Hayley escaping after killing Wright. However, more scenes were shown, such as Goku and Speed's sacrifice, Shadow and Nalia, a group of friends looking for vengeance after Jack died, and a small scene (although cut) shows Natanel's death, including his last words, which are "Viper... knows...". He proclaims he'll never show them until the series comes out. The chapters have already been named. Chapter 1 is "History Still Goes On", the second being "Trust No One", third being "A Massive Loss", fourth being "Another Betrayer", and the fifth (and final) chapter being known as "No Love". Dragunov_1 proclaimed he'd make the "No Love" chapter either a Real-Live action video, or continue it on ZT. Like it's predecessor, this cancelled sadly. Epic Fails Epic Fails is a comedy series. The series hasn't been worked on since Season 3 started. It is a group of clips showing how the "ZimmerWorld" is very weird and "epicly failed" in some ways. The series was popular in Season 1, but after it has lost all its meaning. It is currently on Episode 34: "I'd Like a Large Order of Fails, Please!" (although he doesn't show the titles) Total Zimmer Action!: Terror Begins Total Zimmer Action! is a series created by What_Ever, the second season of the Total Zimmer series, made after Total Zimmer Island. It is based on the Canadian TV show Total Drama. Dragunov_1's character is Nick, a teenage boy who has had (and still has) a dark life. In Total Zimmer Action!: Terror Begins (or TZA:TB), Nick's real name is Sam, but it is changed due to the Witness Protection Program. The short series (which was suppose to be finished in 3 weeks but instead 3 months) is about how Nick (Sam) gained his powers to see the fearsome future, and how he disposed of the enemies that gave it to him. However, as he goes to What_Ever's new show, Total Zimmer Action!, ''the "terror" starts to come back, and can only be seen of what happens in What_Ever's series (currently on Episode 14). A spoiler, according to What_Ever and Dragunov_1, who work on the series, have told a few users that Nick sacrifices himself in one of the challenges, killing him, but saving the rest of the contestants. Hiatus (February 2013 to June 2014) Dragunov_1 is no longer a VIP. He's is still in his friend's series ''Total Zimmer! (What_Ever), Battle for Earth (macheese6), The Savior! (Coolman97) and is still working on the script for PW3. He has added new videos to the Edgar's Email series, and Part 6.2 for Portal Warriors 2: Revenge of the Mutants. He worked on new videos and series, the Zimmer Twins Psychic Power Battle 2013 was his latest new series, which unfortunately failed, and the ZT Blog was made, but due to lack of viewers and unpopularity, it too, also failed. He is apparently starting a six-man band. Return (June 2014) On June 9th, 2014, around 23:00 (11:00 PM), Dragunov_1 renewed his account. He released a two-part video called "Hiatus" to explain his departure. Unfortunately, his VIP account ended in July. Friends/Collaborations Dragunov_1 has been friends with a lot of users. This is a list of them. Blahbumian (Canadian) Zimmaman13 (Canadian) What ever (Australian) Coolman97 (Australian) Macheese6 (American) Rad256 (Polish) Vik19 (Canadian) Sonicfan84 (American) Tobycat (Unknown) Nickdaddy2 (Unknown, now known as Nickdaddy3) 8Knight (Canadian or American) Wyatt12 (Canadian or Unknown) Bebeonetwo (American, now known as BookGirlZT) Zoruaepicn (Unknown) Jrose2002 (Unknown) There are more in this list. Dragunov_1 has worked on a couple of series with these users, mainly with Vik19, What_Ever, Coolman97, and Macheese6. He is one of few Canadians on the site, one of the most active in 2011, and is known to collaborate a lot more with What_Ever. One of his most famous quotes is about Vik19 (also found on his page): "Vik 19 is what we would say... a ZT Veteran. He was on the ZT Site when it first came out, just like me. He was a talented movie maker. He came onto this site, and expired last year. He will return. That is all you need to know. :)" Flame War of February 2011 In February 2011, two days after Dragunov_1 got on Spotlight for Edgar's Email, 3 accounts were hacked by 3 people, which will have different usernames when reading this for protection. Soon, users complained about videos being removed, and soon users were threatend to have their accounts hacked. A user said it is like "telekinesis", which gave Dragunov_1, Bebeonetwo, 8Knight, Luigi12 (another friend, only to be hacked) and Surfer45 (also hacked) start "Operation Telekenesis" (although Dragunov_1 proclaims it is the wrong word during the time). For 10 days finding the hackers along with the Site Editors, the "operators" won. Turned out that out of the 3 hackers, one was the main hacker, known as Qw3rty354 (not real username). Eventually, she/he left and was never seen again. To this day, Dragunov_1, What_Ever, Blahbumian, Coolman97, Imastamper and Macheese6 have been watching the site for signs of hacking, harrassment, or flame wars starting. It is unknown if the hacker was Boss. Trivia *He is one of few known British Columbians on the site (Zimmaman13 is also one.) *He is one of the few users who came onto ZT when it first came out. *He is one of the only three users (Him, wordgirl, and catboy) to be against users who are against the "Whoa There!" warning. *He owns a YouTube channel and a Facebook page, but barely uses them anymore. *Some episodes of Portal Warriors and TZA:TB have disappeared. According to Dragunov_1, they either were removed by the modifiers for content, or was removed by a glitch. *Email #53: Lyrics, is apparently his most viewed video, at 2,573 views. It is unclear how this has happened. *An old video from the Canadian site suggests that Dragunov_1's favourite book series is "His Dark Materials". *Dragunov_1 has made multiple fan-sites for ZT. The first one was an unofficial fan-site, the second being for Edgar's Email, and the third just as a blog. They all, however, shared the same fate, as they were all shut down and never seen again. *He's mentioned numerous times that he is talented in multiple instruments; Two brass, two percussion, and two strings. Category:Members Category:Users